Kkkmsv3
LONG LIVE O D I O U S Moonlight danced inside of the pitch black cave, reflecting off of the dew that had spread across the cave walls and floor. The almost silent breathing of six wolves filled the air, fog drifting from their noses. At the head of them at the crystal clear, sparkling pool of water surrounded by sharp crystals was a black-and-tan female wolf, her blue, almost white eyes wide. "The pack is gone. Gone! Look at them, look!" She furiously barked, facing the others in a tense move of her body. Maneuvering her paws to press into the water gently, the memories reflected into the pool in an instant. Hundreds of wolves had split up, moving about their own ways. "They are separated from their families!" She breathed, a sadness distorting her voice. "My poor, precious pack." There was silence from the other five until a big black-and-red hued male spoke up, his voice husky and rough. "Kodiak, we can not do anything about this," Solitaire grumbled. You could practically feel the edge of sadness breaking his voice in two; his heart and soul into two. "He's right, Kodiak," Jonah spoke up, angling his ears forward. The coywolf shifted himself, pointing his long muzzle down to the water. "Phobia and I tried, but nothing could be done." "He's right. I did my best to keep them together, but nothing worked, Kodiak. You must understand?" Phobia called across the water to her, a question lingering in her voice. But Kodiak did not reply. She set her jaw and faced Oculus, Brutus and Pax, her ears pressing backwards against her head. "And you three? What do you think? Do you agree with them, or are you fools too?" She snapped unintentionally. The three growled slightly, and eventually Oculus spoke up: "I suppose I am a fool, then, Kodiak. There's nothing we can do about it." Brutus glanced up to Kodiak, and the two met gazes quietly, before he spoke up. "I once heard of a tale while I was in Odious. You spoke to me in my dreams, and told me that there was a way to reverse time. I wasn't sure if I believed you, but now that I am a spirit-dog, why not give it a try? You said with the power of all Alphas it could be reversed and we could change our fate; what if we did just that?" He asked. Instantly, the pack Alphas diversed into conversation. Some of them grumbled, speaking of how they might not end up as Alpha. Pax interrupted, "Are you only concerned about your rank? If we do this, we do this for the pack, not for us. It would revert time to the beginning of the pack, one year and a half ago. Kodiak would be Alpha, and Brutus would be Beta. It would give us the oppurtunity to change the fate of our pack- the pack might never disband like it has. Discuss with each-other, and if you want to change our fate, do as I do," Pax nodded, joining beside Kodiak. Taking a shift forward, they placed both of their paws into the water and breathed, changing the memory in the water's reflection to the founding of Odious. One by one came their paws. First was Jonah, who confidently placed his paws into the water, and next was Phobia, who ever so cautiously did so. Solitaire was next, who grunted with disbelief and placed his paws roughly into the clear subtance, feeling the cold wrap around his paws. Oculus did the same but more gentle than Solitaire had been, and at last, was Brutus. He confidently padded over to the edge of the water, breathed in, and glanced at them. As he placed her paws gently into the crystal clear, cold water, he smiled. "It's time to change our fate." [ Written by Eyota ] ☾. S Y N O P S I S .☽ - - - - - ▼ - - - - - . C H A R A C T E R I S T I C S . Typically, pure-blooded Odious members are muscular yet lean, usually on the fit side. They have a nick for running and agilitity and have longer legs than most wolves, making them stand taller than most. They have excellent eye-sight to spot prey and enemies with, making them superior. While these characteristics are common, most of the wolves in the pack are very diverse and can come in all shapes, sizes and colors. They are very acclimated to change because they migrate every three months. - - - - - ▼ - - - - - . P E R S O N A L I T I E S . Odious' personalities can range from sassy to respectful, and all the way back to rude or pleasant. Every member in this pack have diverse personalities, all depending on where they come from. On the other hand, if the canine you speak to is full-blooded Odious, they have genes in them that make them very respectful, generous canines with loving personalities. Either way, Odious' canines are trained not to be provocative and to be respectful of all things. ☾. R A N K I N G S .☽ ☾. R E G U L A T I O N S .☽ DOUBLE GROUPING. The act of double-grouping is seen as treason here, and will not be tolerated, side-group or not. You are expected to devote your time and dedicate yourself to Odious in its' entirety. If you can not fulfill that, you shouldn't join. Double-grouping in any case will result in immediate and permanent exile from the pack. DISRESPECT. '''Disrespecting any rank, especially the high ranks, is not tolerated. Disrespect to any extent will result in potential exile but ensured punishment. To disrespect a pack-member is to disrespect yourself: this pack represents you. '''INACTIVITY. '''While you are in Odious, you are expected to be as active as you possibly can be. In order for the pack to proceed, the members in it need to be active and online, especially high ranks! If you are unavailable or unseen in roleplay for a week and over, you will be demoted to a regular rank (mercenary, or novice) and after a half a week, exiled from the pack, UNLESS you let a high rank know that you'll be gone and for how long you'll be gone. '''DRESS CODE. Odious doesn't necessarily have a dress code, but be as realistic as possible. No weird pelts or items on your characters, please. We use bunnies for the youth rank, foxes for novices and wolves for every other adult rank. Please be agreeable if a high rank asks you to change your look or to remove an item you are using on your OC. LEAVING THE PACK. If you leave the pack once, you will be permitted to join again only ONCE. In the case that you have been exiled, you will not be able to return. If you leave during your one-week trial either way, you are not allowed to return. ONE WEEK TRIAL. 'During your first week in the pack you will be placed under a trial. Your "buddy" will be there to supervise you and evaluate you. During this time if you decide to leave the pack, you will never be permitted to return at all. '''BUDDY SYSTEM. '''During your first week in the pack you will be placed under a trial. Your "buddy" will be given to you when you are accepted into the pack. He/she will guide you around the pack, showing you around and giving you a tour of the members. This member will be with you all week to evaluate and supervise you until you finish your trial. '''OC LIMIT. '''In Odious, you have a character limit of TWO original characters per user. Please do not change your character frequently, as it's annoying to have to change your information on the page ever so often, as well as add new characters all the time. '''BLACKLIST GROUPS. '''In Odious, we do not associate with groups who claim they own all servers or groups that are not CANINE-ONLY PACKS. We refuse to battle over servers as it's seen as immature, and we'd rather settle an agreement. ☾. T R A D I T I O N S .☽ hoo26.png|The Great Howl hoo49.png|The Great Howl hoo22.png|Naming Ceremony '''THE GREAT HOWL - '''This tradition has lasted as long as the pack has. The Great Howl is a tradition that the pack finds to be sacred to them. It is a time when the pack gives thanks to the Spirit-dogs and their ancestors. The Great Howl is a time of peace and relaxation. Often when the Alpha holds the Great Howl, it is on a full moon. It is held in the Spirit Caves (Epic Wonders) where the pack feels that the Spirit-Dogs are closest to. The Alpha will often adress the pack and speak about memories that he has had about the pack. During this time, it is said that if you open your eyes and stare up at the moon, you will see a Spirit-dog's shape cross the moon. This howl bonds the pack together. ' THE NAMING CEREMONY -''' At a certain age, the Alpha will decide that it is time for the pup(s) to receive their name(s). The time chosen is normally when the pups have their fangs grow in. The Alpha will decide a certain prey that must be caught in order for the ceremony to be held correctly. During this night, discipline and tension isn't as strict. The Alpha and Beta appreciate and expect silence during this time. The Alpha will eventually call for the specific prey they had requested for the ceremony. The prey that was selected to be chosen will be carried out by Omega, and the lowest-ranking patrol dog. Once the prey is brought to the Alpha, they will order the dogs away. After the dogs leave, the Alpha will command two dogs to step forward. One dog will put their paws on the prey's forelegs, with the other dog placing their paws on its hind legs. The Alpha will put their paw down and crush the prey's head. The Alpha will rip the prey's pelt off while the body is given to the Beta. Once the Alpha is completed with this task, the Beta will toss the carcass aside. The Moon-Dog begins to shine on the pelt of the deceased prey. Alpha will call the pup(s) forward during this time, ordering them to take their positions on the Moon Pelt. The pup(s) will hop onto the rock and sit down onto the pelt. "The time has come for you to choose the names you will carry until you meet the Earth-Dog. So close your eyes, and turn your faces to the Moon-Dog. Now that she is at her brightest, she will show you who you are." After their speech, the Alpha will begin to howl. One by one, each dog in the pack will join in. This howl will form as the Great Howl. As the Howl fades away, the Alpha will question the pup(s) their chosen names. At this time, the pup must open their eyes and say their new name. Some dogs will get inspiration at that moment and others think long and hard on their names. When the up has chosen their name, it will be called out and cheered on. 'THE BETA CEREMONY -' When a Beta or Alpha dies, the Alpha must choose a new Beta, a second-in-command for the Pack. When the Alpha selects their Beta, every dog in the Pack, except for the Beta and Alpha, find gifts for the new Beta. The gift can be anything from a piece of prey to a stone, and represents some sort of skill or strength they want the Beta to have or use. While the dogs are looking for their gifts, the Alpha takes their Beta deep into the territory where they make the Beta promise loyalty as long as they live. The Alpha then sinks their teeth into the Beta's neck, creating a scar that never heals and will never be seen by any Pack member. This part of the ceremony is secret, and only the Alpha and Beta know about it. Afterwards, the other dogs of the Pack present their gifts to the Beta one at a time, and tells the Beta what their gift represents. 'THE BLESSING -' The birth of pups into the pack is always considered a blessing to all. To celebrate new life in the pack, the Alpha will host a pack meeting as the mother-dog is giving birth to her pups. When he/she says to, the canines will spread out throughout the territory and camp to gather a single flower each to give to the mother and her pups, honoring the lives she has brought to Hounds of Odious. When the pups are named, the pack will be alerted and they will cheer out the names of the pups one by one and then have a feast to celebrate. 'THE GOLDEN DEER -' The Golden Deer ceremony is actually a very difficult tradition that the original Alpha, Kodiak, brought to the pack. During the middle of Spring, the Alpha will host a pack meeting and arrange patrols, usually ranging from 5-10 wolves each. They are instructed to go out hunting for deer while they are overpopulated and bring back their catch. Whichever patrol brings back the deer with the largest set of antlers get to eat before anyone in the pack for one week, and also get to take a break from patrolling until their one week is over. When the other patrols return with the deer, the pack will feast and give thanks to the spirit-dogs for their wonderful catches. 'SPIRIT DOGS -' Spirit Dogs are the holy beings of Hounds of Odious. They represent our ancestors, and there is a separate one for each element. The Sun-dog (sun), Earth-dog (earth), Sky-dog (sky), Storm-dog (storm), Lightning, River-dog (river), Lake-dog (lake), Wildfire (fire), Forest-dog (forest), and Wind-dog (wind) are the spirits that the pack always hear most about. The separate categories of spirit-dogs represent what breed of canine goes where. For example, Borzois and Greyhounds join the Wind-dog upon death. Some even join the Fear-dog if they do wrong in their life. This is known as 'hell' for humans, but in a different way. Not all dogs are forced to go by this religion. ' ONE WEEK TRIAL -' New members of Hounds of Odious will endure a trial period of One Week to prove their loyalty and devotion to the pack as a whole. The high ranks will evaluate them by themselves, and after a week, they will be considered as a full member of Hounds of Odious. During this time period of your trial, if you choose to leave, you will never be welcomed back into the pack and will be considered a pack-hopper. It is suggested you endure the trial. 'THERAPY CIRCLE -' The Therapy Circle usually occurs when there has been drama going around in the pack, or if the Alpha notices that the members need to take a break and just vent to each other. He/she will call everyone to the moon rock and they will gather in a circle. One by one, each member will share what has been going on in their life, and the members will console them. Every member will get the opportunity to do this. 'SPEED TEST -' This test is for fun, but might be considered important during battle or sparring with allies or each other. The Speed Test requires members to repeat a series of words the Alpha will type into the Chat Bar on Animal Jam as fast as they possibly can. Each time, the winner will get a reward granted by the Alpha depending on their speed. 'MIGRATION -' During each month, the pack will migrate to follow the deer. In Spring, the pack will remain in Sarepia Forest. In Summer, the pack will migrate to Kimbara Outback. In the Fall, they will migrate to Coral Canyons and in the Winter to Mount Shiveer. The camp dens will change during these times where the pack will establish new camps according to the seasons (a spring den, a summer den, a fall den, and a winter den). ☾. T E R R I T O R Y .☽ '' '' ''The Forest'' '''Description: The Forest is a massive, vegetated area with blossoming trees and flowers. It is usually alive with birdsong and prey, which is typically abundant. Herbs are also plentiful here. A clearing in the center of the forest makes it a wonderful place for Novices to train. Location: Sarepia Forest, Gila. Usage: During Spring months (January, February, March, April), usually two patrols are sent out each day: one hunting, one patrolling. Prey: Squirrels, moles, voles, rabbits, deer, elk, caribou, moose, snakes, birds, hawks, mice, the occasional frog or toad. Predators: Bears (giant-furs), venomous spiders and snakes, foxes, badgers, raccoons, stray dogs and coyotes. The Sunbathed Rocks Description: The Sunbathed Rocks are a rocky location that is also abundant with prey. A fresh-water waterfall and pool of water provides the area with a place to cool down in or fish in. Birds are plentiful here, but herbs are scarce in some places. These are also a good place to train novices. Location: Kimbara Outback, Gila. Usage: During Summer months (May, June, July, August); usually twice a day: one patrol being hunting, the other being a border patrol. Prey: Platypus, fish, snakes, mice, voles, squirrels, hawks, the occasionally rare toad or treefrogs. Predators: Venomous spiders and snakes, badgers, foxes, raccoons and coyotes. Giant-furs can appear, but are very rare. The Cold Mountain Description: The Cold Mountains are a usually snowy area filled with dangerous obsticles, such as drop-offs, cliffs and slippery ice. While it is abundant with large prey, it's very hard to get used to the sheer cold of the area. Herbs are extremely scarce unless the snow melts. Location: Mount Shiveer, Gila. Usage: During Winter months (September, October, November, December); usually twice a day, one patrol being border patrol and the other hunting. Prey: Caribou, elk, bison, deer, moose, mountain goat, mice, birds, hawks, the occasional but very rare guinea fowl. Predators: Bears, mountain lions, lynx, the very rare snow leopard. ☾. H I S T O R Y .☽ History of Alphas (from top left to right, to bottom left to right: Kodiak, Brutus, Solitaire, Oculus, Kairo, Pax, Jonah, Phobia.) Kodiak's reign - 'Kodiak was the founder and first Alpha of Hounds of Odious during the earliest of its' months. She was born in the Pack of Crimson Bones but was exiled and left with a bulk of her members to create a new pack: Hounds of Odious. She let for a very long time, until she was challenged by her brother, Raptor, for her spot as Alpha. During this time she was pregnant, and when the challenge was over and she won, she had retreated to the Herbal den and gave birth to a pup: Drey. Her other two pups passed away due to trauma during the battle, and shortly after, she passed away due to blood-loss. '''Solitaire's reign -' When Kodiak passed away, Solitaire made his way into the pack and took her place as Alpha. He was a strong, yet very evil leader who controlled his members with fear and aggression. Some call this the dark age of Hounds of Odious: after Solitaire's reign, the pack began to fall apart. Solitaire passed away in his sleep and shortly after, Oculus took over. 'Brutus' reign -' Brutus was the Alpha of Hounds of Odious during the time right before its' first disbanding. He was only Alpha for a short period of time, but had to carry the burden of disbading the pack. 'Oculus' reign -' After Solitaire passed away, Solitaire had told his members that his beta was not ready for the responsibility of Alpha and told them to find Oculus, his son who he had trained for the responsibility. When they found Oculus, he joined the pack to fulfill his duty right away, and Kairo handed off the rank to him simply and took his leave. He led for a very long period of time and was said to be one of the best Alphas of Odious, even though he had a missing eye. Unfortunately, he passed away due to being murdered, and Pax took over, taking the pack into an unknown stage of darkness. 'Kairo's reign -' Like Brutus' reign, his was short and sweet. He was only Alpha for a short period of time until Oculus could take over the pack. 'Pax's reign -' Pax was one of the most favored Alphas of the pack, despite her pack not knowing what she had done to the last Alpha. After the tragedy of her brother dying of "sickness," Pax had taken the pack with open arms and they all fell in line under her leadership. What the pack didn't know was that she had murdered her brother for the death of her own pups, and had tricked the pack into believing that Oculus had wanted her to lead. When Pax went into a stage of insanity, her kin followed her, trying to figure out what was going on. When her members found out because of her mumbling what she had done, one of Odious' novices took the opportunity to push her off of the canyon face, and she fell to her death. 'Jonah's reign -' When the pack was left without a leader, the spirit-dogs sent Brindle (the current herbalist of hounds of odious at the time) a message to find Jonah, Brindle's real father and the now rightful leader. When they found the goofy coy-wolf, he did not take leadership seriously. Over time and training, he fell right into the role as Alpha. Unfortunately, he passed away in his sleep due to unknown causes. 'Phobia's reign -' Phobia was never a favorite of the pack, and she was only Alpha for a short time before the pack had disbanded. She was evil and cruel: a rogue that had starved because Odious had driven her pack out of their territory and into the abandoned twoleg township. She had taken in the role as Alpha when Jonah had gone missing, and kept the rank after he passed away. She passed away shortly after the pack disbanded when she slipped off of a cliff in the mountains, falling to her death. ☾. G A L L E R Y .☽ To view an image, click it in the gallery below. Battle line.1.png|Battle line 10/16 ssss.png|Battle Line ?/16 pics.png|Battle Line ?/16 turtle squad.png|Turtle Battle Line ?/16 bae.png|Second Battle Line ever Battle line.png|First ever Battle Line 2/16 biggest batltel ine.png|One of our largest battle lines CENTIPEDE.png|"CENTIPEDE" bird lovers.png|"Bird Lovers" booty.png|Hounds of Odious Celebration (HOOC) dddddd.png|Double battle line practice Defeating.png|Defeating The Deception with the help of NS finally.png|Battle line practice dos.png|Canyon battle line practice Hounds of bae.png|We reign on, we are HOO! WHAT IS THIS.png| im sorry.png| tghh.png|The Great Howl howl.png|Novice Ceremony / Naming Ceremony Howl tgh2.png|The Great Howl lol pack.png|"SAY SOMETHING STUPID!" imageedit_13_3173731762.png|Battle line practice imageedit_17_3018899500.png|Small battle line practice imageedit_3_9232170596.gif|Battle line practice in the early days introducing hoo.png|"Introduce yourselves!" cloud.png|Cloud's Naming Ceremony odious11.png|Large battle line practice odious444.png|We are Odious. We are FAMILY. odious-2.png|O D I O U S odious-3.png|The Great Howl Hoo 2k16.png|Battle Line HOO SQUAD.png|HOO Squad Hoo1.png|HOOAC Line Battle12.png|Battle Against JaggedClan Battle lineeeeee.png|BIGGEST BATTLE LINE TIE Battle line 4.png|Battle Line Battle line hoo.png|Battle Line alec.png|Alec's Novice Ceremony edgeeeeeeeee.png|Edgy Line laika ceremony.png|Laika's Mercenary Ceremony linee.png|Battle line pax wipp.png|Pax by Eyota rip cael.png|Rest in Peace, Caeldori xYLA ceremony.png|Xy'la's Naming Ceremony hazza.png HOO.png|Battle Line battle line hoo1.png|Battle Line hoo-linee.png|Chimes' Ceremony deer2us.png|Odious is DEER to us! Tghhhh.png|The Great Howl 12/22/16 Aahaha.png|The Great Howl 12/22/16 topaz, asylum.png|Topaz & Asylum's Naming Ceremonies movie time.png|HOO Movie Time Throwback movie time two.png|Movie Time (2) Throwback hoo puts the hot in cocoa.png|HOO puts the HOT in HOT COCOA christmas party hoo.png|HOO's Christmas Party! Pax death.png|RIP, Pax (12.29.16) Imageedit 1 4571565702.png|Long Live Odious 1/31/16 22816.png|Long Live Odious higgered.png|sweater weather battle line 343434.png|Battle Line highrank meeting.png|High Rank Meeting #1 - 1.22.17 WE ARE HOO!.png|Howl Picture HOUNDS OF HOODLES.png|Battle Line Fun Battle line nn.png|Canyon Line Battle line1111111.png|Battle Line Odious Heidi's den.png Hounds of Odious Forest.png LONG LVIE ODIOUS.png Hooroleplay.png|Bear fight roleplay tgh3.png|The Great Howl battlee11.png|Battle Line 2.3.17 Long live hoo11.png|Long live Odious 2.4.17 long live us.png|Long live Us. 2.4.17 ☾. A P P L I C A T I O N S .☽ '''.LEAVE THE PACK. Name, Rank, Username: Reason for Leaving: How long you stayed: How could we improve?: Goodbye Note: .JOIN THE PACK. Name, Gender, Username: Roleplay Example: Past Groups: Reasons for Leaving Past Groups: How long you hope to stay: Activity on a scale of 1-10: Desired Rank: .VISIT THE PACK. Name, Rank, Group, Username: Who you are visiting and why: Do you plan on joining?: .ALLY THE PACK. Pack Name: Pack Leader(s): Pack Second In Command(s): Pack Realm: Reason for Allying: Member Count: ☾. A C C R E D I T S .☽ Banner belongs to Safiru on Deviantart. '''We do not claim to own the drawing in any way, shape or form: scroll down on her page and you will see that you are permitted to use her art for free as long as it isn't for commercial use, which, this is not. Please don't ask in the comments. '''Banner borders: while many groups have had these on their banners for a while now, I (Eyota) got inspiration from Northern Drift to do it, and also from CrescentClan as well. Hopefully that clears some isuses up. About the pack refounding: Hi there! I'm Eyota, the founder of the pack and the page. The name Hounds of Odious might seem familiar to you, and that's because it is! The pack was originally founded 2/28/2016, and it was lead by me. Yes, it disbanded three times, but guess what? If you have an opinion to share on that, don't. I don't think we have a critique template on our page, so don't give it! Newsflash,'' we don't care what opinions you have on our pack''. If you don't like the fact that I have remade it, move along and do something else other than critisize my choice to bring it back. This pack was family to many and I am giving them the opportunity to participate in it once again. This time we won't be disbanding ever again, and this time I mean that from the depth of my heart. I have changed into someone better, and I am willing to lead again if I am given the chance. Coding Credit: Rank Glossary tables were modified but originally were from the Pack of Shadowed Paws' page. Inspiration to make the borders was from FireClan, CrescentClan, POSP and Cyclone. All of the other formatting was done by Eyota; please do not steal the entirety of it. Please do not edit the page unless you are Eyota, Staff members, or if you have permission from Eyota to do so. The coding's spacing frequently messes up and it's fragile.